Before the Pack
by kaitlin.mclaughlin11
Summary: Aiden and Ethan's life before they joined the alpha pack. From the death of their parents to being found by Deucalion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Attack

**Author's Note: Yay another story! So this is kinda what I think Aiden and Ethan's lives were like before the alpha pack. Enjoy and please pretty please review. **

Aiden and Ethan were laughing hysterically at their father who had just burned himself yet again while attempting to cook. "I told you to just wait until mom gets home" Ethan said in between laughs, while his dad sucked on the healing burn on his finger. "_I_ told _you _that she's not answering my calls and I don't know when she'll be back" his father replied turning back to the concoction cooking on the stove. "_I _told you that I'm not eating that" Aiden stated after he composed himself. "Just call mom again. I'm sure she can't be far" he said while eyeing the pot on the stove wondering what the hell was making it bubble. "Fine," the alpha gave in. He walked outside and let out a vicious, monstrous growl hoping to receive one back from his wife.

He was honestly starting to get worried. She's been late before but this time it felt different. He sensed that something was out of sorts but of course he couldn't express his dismay in front of the boys. He had to be more than a dad. He was their alpha and they were his pack. If he was upset, then they would be too. He had to be strong and courageous enough for all three of them. After all, who wants a weak, cowardly alpha?

A few seconds went by and what he and the boys heard was exactly what the alpha feared all along. A desperate, pained howl rang throughout the woods and thudded against their ears.

"Let's go," the alpha commanded firmly. He was already on the run. The omegas followed suit. They dashed through the woods at a non-human pace, trying desperately to pick up a scent. The pained howl hit their ears again, this time with more agitation. The seeking wolves ran even faster than they ever thought they could. They knew they were close when the smell of blood clouded the atmosphere.

Suddenly, Ethan was tackled into a nearby tree. Sharp claws sank themselves into his chest as he was lifted off of the ground. Aiden looked to his dad for help but saw that he too had been attacked. So he ran to the beta that was probably trying to rip his brother's heart out and broke them apart. Ethan hit the ground hard, his breathing uneven and clutching his bleeding chest. The angered beta then advanced on Aiden but stopped by a fist that knocked her to the ground as well. The boys looked up at their dad in fright but he gave them a look that told them to toughen up.

When they started to sprint yet again, the two betas were on their heels. The alpha concluded that they'd never be able to save his wife if they didn't get these bitches to stop pursuing them. "I'm coming Evelyn," he said knowing she could hear him. He and the twins turned and barred their fangs. His eyes still of chrism red, the boys a warm gold. They took in the betas for the first time. The man- probably somewhere in his late twenties- had ivory skin, dark ginger hair that covered one of his glowing blue eyes, and was lean with slight musculature. His jaw had healed from where the alpha's fist had connected with it earlier. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair that was stained with blood at the tips- also courtesy of the protective father- and eyes of a cold blue and little muscles as well.

The five wolves then attacked all at the same time. The omegas taking on the girl yet again and the alpha going head to head with the man. He defeated the ginger easily of course but the boys were having a little more trouble with the girl. They had managed to get her on the ground though she squirmed viciously. The alpha walked over and snapped her left arm and right leg just as he'd done to the man. He figured that would keep them down long enough for him to continue his quest to save his wife.

"Boys, Allen," Evelyn screamed when she saw three blurry figures approaching. "Boys, Allen," a voice repeated mockingly. The source of the voice came out of the darkness. He was a middle aged exotic looking man with bulging muscles and red eyes filled with anger and amusement all at the same time. He circled the tan, dark haired lady on the ground.

"You know, I would expect cruel bullshit like this from hunters, not from one of our own. Now what did she do to make you do this?" Allen interrogated while eyeing his wife's injuries. Aiden and Ethan were in a state of shock and fear. Their mother looked mutilated. Claw marks stretched from the upper side of her face to the bottom right. She had a broken ankle and wrist- that were slowly starting to heal. And there was a gash on her neck so big that a baby kangaroo could use it for a pouch. Tears pricked at the corners of Aiden and Ethan's eyes at the sight of their broken mother.

"Aw she didn't do anything. I just got really bored. Thought I could entertain myself!" The alpha told as if it made so much sense. As if it was _ok._

"If you were bored you should have played with a puzzle, not people's _lives!"_ Allen roared.

"Something tells me you're angry," the man mocked again. "I love it," he hissed baring his fangs. The twins moved to their mother's side, knowing this was not their fight. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. You attack _my pack-_"

"You attacked mine first." Allen interrupted.

"Oh I see tit for tat huh?" But Allen had had enough. He pounced on the demonic wolf at once.

All he saw was red. He clawed and punched and kicked and hit. The beta and two omegas on the ground watched in astonishment. They had never seen their alpha in such a fit of rage. So animalistic, so violent, so full of anger. Given the circumstances were different, Evelyn would have been extremely turned on. But the tables quickly turned with the arrival of the two betas from earlier. The twins stood up and tried be strong and protect their mother and father. Their pack. The betas chuckled at the fifteen year olds' attempt at trying to be strong. They charged for the omegas at full speed as their alpha gained some control over Allen. The male beta grabbed Aiden by the neck, forcing him to his knees, while the female ninja kicked Ethan in the back of his head sending him down as well. But the boys wouldn't go down without a fight. Once on the ground Ethan slashed his claws against the blonde's thigh and took her off her feet. Aiden managed to push the ivory skinned man up against a boulder and release himself from the chokehold.

Evelyn watched the dreadful scene unfolding before her and concluded that she had never felt so helpless in her entire life. And even worse, the betas had once again managed to pin her sons to the ground and the alpha pinned her husband. She tried moving, but her injuries wouldn't allow her. The alpha let out a snort. You can just give that up honey cause you're not goin anywhere. His tanned face was dripping with blood which spilled from his mouth as he opened it, leaned down-but kept eyes on the twins- and said "It's time to say goodbye to daddy now." Then he sank his teeth into Allen's neck and ripped his throat out. Evelyn, Aiden, and Ethan all felt a piercing pain in their hearts from the loss of their alpha but absolute devastation from the loss of their father and husband.

The boys stopped struggling against the betas. The alpha laughed cynically. "I always was a little theatrical." He said blissfully. "Y-you m-mo-mon-ster-ers!" Evelyn stuttered through shock and tears. "Not yet sweetheart." The alpha assured smiling with both his and Allen's blood staining his teeth. He walked over to her. He knelt down and took her hand in his. He stroked it slowly then crushed it. She cried out in pain. "Mom!" Aiden yelled finally finding his voice which earned him a strike across the face from the still nameless female beta. The alpha continued with his torturous actions. "Don't worry Evy. I'll take good care of them." He promised while bringing his hand to her throat. She looked at her baby boys for one last time, saddened to see so much pain, fear, and desperation in their eyes. God knows what is going to happen to them with this pack.

"Be strong," she mouthed before her throat was ripped out of her neck. She didn't even hear her sons' last "I love yous".

"While that was enough fun to last a lifetime, we must be going." The alpha said already walking away. "Take care of those bodies will you?" he called. The two betas finally got off of the boys. As soon as they were free, they ran to their parents' cold, vacant bodies and held them close. They screamed, kicked, and writhed as the bodies were wrestled away from them. "Calm down children," the male beta said exhausted. "Your parents will soon be forgotten."

"Why did you do this to us? To them? We never did anything to you!" Aiden cried. The alpha's voice could be heard in the distance, "I needed omegas," he explained once again as if it was _ok._

The two betas began walking in the direction of their alpha. After the shock wore off the twins followed, knowing exactly what torture awaited them in this pack.

**A/N: Heeeeey! So what did ya think? I'm writing this because I am in love with the twins. Both their characters and in real life. Plus I feel like we don't get to know them very well and won't get to seeing as their story on the show has come to a close. But I want to keep them alive in my stories. An update is coming soon! Review Please : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Explanation

**A/N: Another day another chapter! Enjoy and review.**

(8 hours after the attack)

The twins sat fearfully, holding each other, and still mourning the events that happened only hours ago. They watched both of their parents get killed in the same night- only minutes apart- and be thrown into a ditch as if they were nothing. Now they had to stay with the pack that caused so much grief in less than an hour because they had nowhere else to go. Other than their parents, they had no family. So they waited for their monster of an alpha to finish cleaning the blood of their mom and dad off of him and give them instruction.

"Well boys," the man sighed upon entering the living room of small, drab house at the edge of the woods. It didn't look welcoming in the least bit. Weeds and dead flowers lined themselves along the edges and the windows. It was a murky burgundy color and had a slight lean. "I suppose you're wondering your fate," He began. "We know our fate. We're gonna be stuck here getting bitched around by you and your monstrosity of a pack." Aiden cut in. The larger wolf smiled, head cocked to the side. Then, as if a bomb had erupted under his feet, the superior wolf flew across the room. Aiden felt a searing pain spread across the side of his face. The angry man pulled him up by the neck and brought him close to his face, "That's lesson number one," he snarled. "You will _not_ disrespect me," he demanded letting go. Aiden fell to the floor with a thud. Ethan came to his side and held him close.

They weren't used to this. This destruction, anger, _pain. _Their dad had never caused them pain. Of course when they were training to be better wolves he had to throw them around a couple times, but he had never viciously attacked them. All they could do was think 'Why'? Why was he like this? Why did he hurt them? They were always taught that you protect your pack. Not try to see how much pain you could put them through before they crack.

"You're omegas," the alpha began again, "you are the lowest, weakest, most pathetic part of a pack and to be completely honest, I really don't want you. But…you are needed. A hell of a lot less than an alpha and betas but still needed. That's why I took you," he explained. Well that sure cleared up a lot but it only infuriated the "pathetic" omegas.

"Why didn't you just bite someone or find a lone wolf instead of fucking up our lives?" Ethan asked coldly through gritted teeth. "Oh now what's the fun in that?" the alpha responded. Just then, the blonde woman entered the room-hair now free of blood. "Axel, their beds are ready," she notified in a soft voice. _The only thing soft about her. _Aiden noted recalling her right hook from earlier. "Go to bed," the newly named alpha told them. They didn't sleep at all that night.

**A/N: Ok so I know that I said an update was coming **_**soon**_** and that obviously didn't happen. I'm sorry kinda been having a busy summer for once. So yeah…I already have chapter three written, I just have to type it up and I'll get that up as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner for Two

**A/N: Ok I have no excuse for the late update except for the fact that I'm a lazy loser, sorry. Enjoy!**

One Year Later

Aiden and Ethan sat starring longingly but patiently at the delectable meal of baked chicken and mashed potatoes that their pack was ravishing mockingly in front of them. It had been two nights since the two of them had eaten and they couldn't _wait _to dig in. Their alpha ate especially slow, making sure that they suffered. Or just hoping that they spoke out of turn and he could inflict some brutal pain after his dinner. But the twin omegas stayed in check for fear of another night in starvation.

"Alright you bastards," Axel spat once he'd had enough of the daily torture. He threw a plate of three pieces of chicken and a couple spoon fulls of mashed potatoes at them and walked away. Aiden and Ethan immediately pounced on the awaited food and were done in under thirty seconds. Still hungry-and probably craving food even more so now- the boys looked to the table covered with the scraps of food from the dinner. They looked to one another, the twin telepathy kicking in. _He'll kill us. Or even worse make us wish we were dead. _Ultimately they decided against it and went to bed yet again with empty, wanting stomachs.

Two hours later

Aiden and Ethan were awoken by the sound of their alpha in a fit of rage. "Get out here you little bitches!" he roared. The so called bitches rose from their spots on their beds-which they were very surprised they were permitted- and looked at each other confused. All of sudden Axel burst through their bedroom door, eyes glowing a chrism red and poised with anger. Before the two brothers could even _think, _sharp claws sunk into their necks and dragged them out of the and onto the chilly forest floor. They landed with a grunt.

Warm blood trickled down their necks and chests. "How. Dare. You!" the angry wolf gritted out delivering a blow to each of the helpless boys with every syllable he pulled the two wolves up to look them in the eyes. "I ever so kindly granted you useless little pricks a nice home-cooked meal," his voice was so sinisterly sweet, it shook the omegas to the core, "and you choose to repay me by _stealing _hind my back!" he ended outraged. "We didn't ta- "Ethan began, but was cut off by his superior. "LIAR!" he yelled, smacking Ethan with the back of his hand so hard he all but flew into a tree. Aiden stumbled to his side. He held his hand out to the approaching alpha, trying desperately to stop the murderous wolf from advancing on his brother.

"Please. We…we didn't take anything," Aiden said pleading and breathless as he grew faint from the loss of blood. Aiden knew that his alpha knew that they didn't take anything. He just wanted to hurt them. To feel powerful and show their dominance to the rest of the pack who were probably listening from their respective rooms in the house just a few feet away. And because they were omegas, they had to take it. Or at least that's what they were told.

Axel then called the betas out of the house. "Hold him down," he demanded, pointing to Aiden. "No!" the twins shouted in unison. But of course, it was useless. Aiden was held down while Ethan was dragged away. "Don't hurt him!" Aiden struggled uselessly. "Please stop, just stop," he was hysterical at this point. His body racked with sobs and he kept screaming and twisting in the betas' arms. "Shut up you little bitch!" Hans- the male beta- gritted.

Once out of sight, Axel threw Ethan to the ground and kicked him repeatedly. He leaned down and looked into his eyes. "You think I'm stupid? You try to make _me _look stupid!" he roared violently. Ethan made a strange sputtering sound and threw up blood. "Pathetic," the alpha spat and walked back to the house. When he past the other three wolves he said, "Hans, lock the door behind you." They let go of Aiden and did just that.

Aiden could hear his brother spitting and convulsing in the distance. Mustering up the last snig strength that he had in him, he lifted himself off the ground and hobbled off toward Ethan. When he got to him, he held him in his arms as they cried. "I-I'm-m s-so-o sorry," Aiden stuttered, crying. Ethan was in too much to cry and eventually passed out. Aiden held his hand to Ethan's healing ribs. He concentrated just like his father had taught him. His veins became black and Ethan's pain spread through him.

They spent that night in the forest.

**A/N: Alrighty then. That was just a chapter to specify the horrible treatment Ethan explained in 3a. I felt we should kind of get a feel of the extent. Hope I did it justice! : ) Still working on writing chapter 4 cause I had it written but didn't like it so I'm writing it again. I'll try to be less lazy this week. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Escape

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay but I haven't given up on this story. So first I had a huge case of writer's block, and then I started school so I need to work on time management. But just a heads up, updates are gonna start coming two-weekly. Please review and keep following. Enjoy.**

It had been a year and three months. A year and three months with these monsters of a pack. A year and three months since said pack, brutally murdered their parents. A year and three months since they were ripped away from everything they knew and entered a new life of anguish and abuse. Their birthday was last month and while most sixteen year olds would have a party, they got to watch their pack rip apart an officer in the woods. How much more of this could they take? The answer is…no more.

(Earlier that day)

The pack was walking through the woods as they often considering they never really left unless to buy food or other living necessities. And even then they had to walk through the woods to get there and back home. But today, they weren't making a merry little trip to or from the grocery store. Oh no. Today, they were on a hunt. An unnecessary hunt in the twins' opinion, but still a hunt.

Earlier that day they all had gotten wind of an unfamiliar scent. And an unfamiliar scent in Axel's mind meant a scent to kill. _Seriously. This guy is the most cowardly bastard in the world_. _Gasp! Oh no. There's something else in the woods except me and my minions?! We must sneak up on it and kill it immediately. It might take my alpha powers. _Aiden thought bitterly as the cowardly bastard explained to them their mission. This really made him wonder if the attack on his mom was caused by him really needing omegas or fear of another pack being in the premises.

"Whoever this is, they are a threat. And we must protect ourselves!" Axel stormed over-dramatically. And so here they were. In the breezy woods with the sun setting hunting…well they didn't know what. And of course in only a matter of seconds all hell broke loose. This was common with Axel.

An arrow shot out from a far in front of them and landed in Aiden's left arm. He cried out in pain but quickly removed it. The pack was already making their way in the arrow's direction. All except Ethan who made sure his brother was okay. "You good?" "Yeah. Let's go." And with that, they took off.

The brothers caught up to the pack with ease. When they were close, they smelled not only Aiden's blood, but someone else's as well. Looking to their right, they saw that Jane had been hit as well. The arrow shooters were now in sight and it wasn't hard to catch them as they were human.

Two women now lay on the forest floor panting. Their weapons lay destroyed on the ground next to them. Hunters.

"Why the hell were you hunting my pack huh?" Axel questioned.

"You and your pack were the ones hunting us," the chocolate skinned woman on the right spoke. (Wow déjà vu huh?). She was a lanky woman with hazel eyes and a pixie cut. "We were just making our way through when we saw you trying to catch our scent," she explained.

"Just making your way through," the alpha chuckled. You hunters don't just _make your way through_ the woods without an objective. Which is usually to kill a wolf or multiple wolves."

"We were going to headquarters. We got a flat and had to continue on foot," the other woman spoke now. She was Asian, shorter than her partner but still pretty tall. "We really don't mean any trouble. Obviously this is just a misunderstanding so let's just all go about our business again yes?" she reasoned. Or tried to at least. But there was no _reasoning _with Axel. Especially when he knows he just made a fool out of himself.

"How about no," he replied not as much as a question but as a very final statement. The twins were bored as a they were used to this kind of 'wannabe alpha male' behavior. It used to scare the hell out of them. But that was when they believed it to be more than a tired bluff. Sometimes they wondered if Jane and Hans saw through their alpha's façade.

The pack-except Aiden and Ethan- went to work on the female hunters. Slashing away with angry claws at the women purposefully missing anything vital. "Enough!" the alpha demanded. He turned his head slowly toward the teenage omegas. Pointing behind him at the bloody, barley breathing women he said, "Finish them." Aiden and Ethan stood there dumbly. Had they heard him right? Did he really just command them to kill? "You heard me you little bastards. I said finish them!" For a reason unapparent to the twins-and probably even to himself-Axel started to go in a sort of frenzy. His eyes seemed to glow an darker shade of red than usual and they were so violent it seemed that they were about to pop out of his head and kill everything in sight. His body was shaking and he spat and foamed at the mouth as he kept on screaming, "kill them! Kill them! Kill them now you hear me!"

The twins still hadn't moved from where they were standing. Axel had had enough. He stormed over to the omegas and grabbed them by their necks, and all but threw them across the forest floor over to the mutilated hunters who were almost laughably trying to crawl away. He grabbed Ethan by the back of his head and put his claws to his throat. He then looked Aiden in his eyes. "Do it. Or say goodbye to your precious little brother." Aiden didn't even hesitate. He hovered over the smaller hunter's body, muttered, "I'm sorry," and quickly sunk his claws into her chest, making an enormous effort not to look into her eyes. After the deed was done, he felt…cold? Empty? Depressed? Numb? He honestly had no idea. All of them at the same time maybe.

Ethan stared at his brother as he sat there motionless above the corpse. They all stared at him actually. When he finally looked up at them, Ethan almost fell over in shock. Aiden's eyes had gone from a warm, innocent gold, to a cold blue like those of the betas. Ethan wanted to cry. But there wasn't any time for that because Axel had had enough of the dramatic scene in front of him. Time for the next element of torture. He began making his way over to Aiden now and performed the same actions on him as he did with Ethan. "Now it's your turn," he said without much emotion, looking at Ethan. Ethan rose from his spot on the ground and mimicked Aiden's earlier actions. He felt a weird sensation course through him and over-take his body, mind, and soul. He knew his eyes were now mirroring his brother's. What had Axel done to them?

(That night)

"Ethan. Hey, Ethan," Aiden whispered, "wake up." Ethan mumbled something incoherent before waking with a start. "I'm up, I'm up!" he panicked. Aiden rested a hand on his shoulder which caused him to jump. This type of anxious behavior developed quite rapidly during their time with Axel. "Calm down man it's just me," Aiden comforted. "And keep it down." Ethan looked up at his brother, "What are you doing?" he asked. _"We," _Aiden stressed, "are leaving. Come on let's go."

"Are you crazy?!" Ethan whisper-yelled.

"No, _they_ are," Aiden said pointing outside of their bedroom door, referring to the three other wolves in the house. Ethan looked at Aiden with scared and wanting eyes.

"We'll be okay. I promise," Aiden ensured.

"If he finds us, he'll k-k-kill us," Ethan pointed out, "but I'd rather be dead than spend another second with these sick bastards.

The twins were wet and muddy as they bolted through the forest. About a mile in, Ethan asked Aiden what he should have asked him before they left the cabin. "Where are we gonna go?" "As far as we can get in one night. Maybe up north to Washington or something," Aiden answered while dodging tree branches through squinting, rain-filled eyes. _Thank God Axel's an idiot cause any other alpha would have had our asses before we even climbed out the window. _Ethan thought to himself.

They were five miles out of Beacon Hills when Ethan tripped over a tree stump that sent him flying over a hill. He landed on his back and let out a sharp roar. Aiden chased after him, stumbling a bit. "Hey you ok?" but it didn't come from Aiden. A boot appeared in front of Ethan's hand when he was trying to get up. He traced that boot up in a vertical line to where the voice had come from.

"Hi. I'm Deucallion."

**A/N: Ok so that was it. I really hope you liked it and again sorry for the wait. I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully I can get that to you guys by next Friday. Review please!**


End file.
